Miracle -A Gaara Love Story, One-Shot-
by Midnight Amethyst
Summary: I've been friends with him for a few years. But with all his fangirls, he will never notice me. I don't own anything except for my OC. Purely from my mind


I've been friends with him for a few years and during those few years, I fell for him, and I fell for him **hard**.

I don't know, everything he does is amazing, and his sea foam eyes captivate me. But he has so many fan girls, he would never have the same feelings for me.

~Time Skip~

I was out buying ingredients for dinner today, when I saw Temari and Kankuro. I walked up to them and asked what they were doing for dinner.

"Not much really." Temari replied.

"Oh. Then you should come over for dinner at my house today." I said excitedly.

"Sure." They said in unison.

~Time Skip~

"Ah~ dinner was great, Mayo-chan." Temari said.

"We should come over more, Mayo-chan~ OW!" Kankuro said.

Temari glared at him. I laughed at the scene. Suddenly, an Anbu burst through the door yelling.

"Evasion! Enemy Ninjas!" he yelled, and ran back out again.

"Well, time to go," I said, "Could you wait for me? I need to go get my katanas."

They nodded. I sprinted towards my room, which isn't far, and grabbed my katanas.

One is named Tenshi or Angel, the other is named Kuro or Dark.

Tenshi is a silver blade, with a small strip of black.

Kuro is a black blade with engravings.

I ran back out and met up with Temari and Kankuro, as we sprint towards the outside of the sand village.

When we got there, we saw Gaara. We stopped beside him and nodded, showing we knew what to do.

Both Temari and Kankuro went first, but as I went to join the battle, Gaara grabbed my arm. I turned my head with a questioning look on my face.

"Be Careful." He said. I was shocked to say the least, but in the end I still replied by nodding my head.

I raced off towards the enemy ninjas, killing them left and right.

I saw one of them attacking Temari from behind and if she turned around to counter attack now, it would still be too late.

Naturally, I ran towards her, intending to take the hit. I knew the consequences of doing this, but I didn't care. Luckily, I got there in time, but was stabbed in my right lung, clean through.

"MAYONAKA!" Temari screamed.

I knew I was either going to die from blood loss or go into a comatose for who knows how long. I turned my head towards Temari, who was crying beside me.

"Hey T-temari?" She looked up. "You were the best friend anyone could have, no, you were like a sister to me. I wish I could've grown up with with you, Kankuro, and Gaara, and accomplish goals together. Also, tell Kankuro he was the best brother that I never had."

At this point I was crying. I weakly raised one of my arms and took my mask off because I was coughing up a lot of blood.

"I-I also w-w-want...you t-to tell G-G-Gaara... I-I love h-him."

I felt her pick me up and run towards the hospital as I begin to lose consciousness. I decided that if i'm going to die, I would with a smile.

~Time Skip~

3rd POV

It has been a year since Mayonaka was in a coma. She still was.

Everyday the boy she loved sits beside her hoping she wakes up.

He would talk to her and tell her everything that has happened during that year.

It was also his birthday today and he told her, "All I want for my birthday, is for you to wake up." He started crying.

All that pent up emotions he bottled up the past year, came out. He felt like she was never going to wake up. He needed a _miracle_.

Mayonaka's POV

It was dark.

It was dark and cold.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know if I was dead or not.

It was terrifying.

Not knowing what time of day or how many days has past.

It was lonely and depressing.

All of a sudden, I felt water on my cheeks.

It was as if it was dripping from above me.

Then, a blinding life appeared and engulfed me.

Everything was hazy, and I couldn't see anything.

"Mayonaka?"

I turned my head to the left to see Gaara with tears streaming down his face.

"Hi..." I said while smiling softly. "Its been awhile."

"Yeah, it has." He replied, " A year has past."

"So, now that I'm awake, what do you want for your birthday?" I said smiling.

He looked at me shocked, but he calmed down quickly.

"I didn't't become deaf (A/N: No offense to deaf people. I'm one of those people who love deaf people...that sounds weird. Well, carrying on.) while in the coma."

He chuckled and leaned in close.

"I want...you." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. He smiled, and kissed me. I overcame the shock and kissed back. Our faces was still close when we pulled back.

He spoke softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied.

He smiled and kissed me once more.

~The End~

Please comment, favorite, and follow. I would appreciate feedback from you guys.  
-Midnight Amethyst


End file.
